


Legit

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrogance, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Handcuffs, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Insults, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Light Bondage, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mischief, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Police, Sarcasm, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately everything that'd gone wrong went back to Loki somehow so he was starting to wonder if this traffic stop was actually legit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legit

Tony glanced out the window as the shadowy outline of a policeman walked toward the limousine's driver seat. Lately everything that'd gone wrong went back to Loki somehow so he was starting to wonder if this traffic stop was actually legit. Ng, ever since they'd crushed his '66 Jaguar by falling out of the sky, Loki and Thranduil had made his life as frustrating as it was sexy. Suddenly there was a knock on the window, which, of course, he opened, to see a short, brown-haired man stood there. "Uh, can I help you, Officer ?"

"ID ?"

"Really, just my ID ? No autograph, no picture ?"

"Just the ID, please, sir. I need to make sure you are who Mr. Hogan says you are."

Honestly, someone who didn't realize who he was ? They'd have had to'ave been living under a rock in the Arctic not to know who he was. Still he dug his ID out and handed it over when the supposed officer disappeared, he startled when he turned his head to discover that Loki had teleported into the backseat beside him. "Are you paying him ?"

"Paying him, with what, Stark ? I assure you I have none of your Midgardian money."

"Somehow I just don't believe you, Loki. Did you have anything to do with him, that uniform, and this scenario ?"

The black-haired head laid itself in his lap, a tanned finger slid along his inner thigh, brushed over his cock. If it hadn't been for Loki's penchant of causing his namesake as the Asgardian God of Mischief he almost would've believed those so called guileless emerald eyes. "I swear that I had not a thing to do with this scenario. I am as you are, just a willing...participant." 

His breath caught and his hips twitched toward Loki's mouth. With a thunk the door beside him opened and Thranduil asked nonchalantly, "Having problems, sir ?"

"You guys are a bunch of fucks. A bunch of pretty, pretty, magical fucks."

The sound of his zipper being undone as Loki murmured, "We know and you love us anyway. Thranduil, do you still have those handcuffs ?"

"Of course. I have to say that I still prefer Elvish rope, but these will do. Yes, these will do fine."

As much as he could he glared down at Loki, "You, ah-hmm, you, liar."

Soft lips didn't even remove themselves from him, "No, I'm Loki."

* * *

Happy watched the cop car pull away then looked back at the blacked-out window. With a brief head shake he buzzed into the back, "Tony, did you still want to go home ?"

A loud, "Fuck !" echoed through the vehicle before there was a quieter answer through the com. "Uh, hmm, yeah, sure, sure, take your time."

That wasn't what Tony'd told him earlier, but, well, the boss was the boss. Tony wanted him to take his time, he'd take his time. Must've been some little party going on back there. 


End file.
